wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maple/Gallery
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do '''not steal/refurbish/use my coding!' Theft will NOT be tolerated and will result in an IMMEDIATE ban. “''Your appearance can be a weapon, as powerful as any knife or gun.” ~ ~ ~ Oh, Miss Believer, Twenty One Pilots ~ |-| Introduction= ''Please don’t steal my coding! M A P L E Please do not use any of the art in this gallery without my and the artist’s consents, please and thank you! I just want to say thank you to all those that have contributed to this gallery. Every single one of your art pieces are appreciated and held dear to my heart <3 |-| References= R E F E R E N C E S Friendly reminder: Please follow the references below when drawing her. Of course, a few, small interpretations of your own are always welcomed. Thank you! Credit to Engima! for the canon reference! Credit to Fatey! for the athro one! |-| Fullbodies= F U L L B O D I E S Saple2Cloud.png|by cloud-bot (explodes) DerpyMaple.png|by Moonwatcher! (i love this) ScreemsinsAple.png|more saple by Dew! (owos two saples in a row) Saple chibis.png|by Beepy! (inhales wow i love me some gays) 51c6f975-738f-415c-9221-045083de0d8a.png|modern maple & burro by Kiwi! (umu!! just two sister-like besties hanging out) Salty maple leaf.jpg|by Arrow! (the only maple leaf we stan) This lowkey snaps.png|by Sleepy! (literally melts) Sapphire and Maple - Cloud.png|by Cloud! (i love thems,,, so much,,) Trust - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Pokeballmachine! (i love!! them!!!) Maple for Ice.png|by Pokeballmachine! (EYES EMOJI!!!!) Patch, Maple and Sapphire.png|by Wisteria! (THIS LOOKS SO COOL???? WHAT THE HELL??) Saltiest Maple.png|by Verglas! (irritated beyond belief honestly same) Umu mtothertruckers.png|by Fatey! (this pic? iconic) teeny salt grain.png|dont tell my wife i made these shhhhhhhhhh tpose.png|by Sleepy! (i still dont think coconuts are mammals :/) A Maple.png|by Timberdash! (your artwork is so adorable and pretty) ModernMappyMaps.png|by Dew! (im running out of ways to say thank you ;-; merci!!!) Image0.jpg.png|by Infinity! (gracias mi amie!) Images taken moments before criminally actions with layers.png|Old Athro Reference by Engima! (merci beacoup!!!) 20181101 110103.jpg|another maple witch by Arrow! (c'est tres tres bon) Angery wanda.png |marvel maple witch by Morrows (the picture i need but don't deserve) Maple redesign.png|Maple redesign by Engima! (dank je!) 20180728 173532.jpg|Human Maple by Aquamine (thank you!) Maple by Nibby.png|by Nibby (thank you!) Ma aplesf.png|by Fatey (muscly boi) Summer beach yell heah by enigmew-dcfhrns.png|Gift from Tuck and drawn by Engima! (thanks to both of you!) Frmaple.png|http://www1.flightrising.com/FR Maple by Engima! (thank you!) Maplewithsalti.png|by Ivy! (merci!) Maple pride.png|by Engima! (this is so pretty??? thank you???) 15266542926861306042041.jpg|by Arrow! (gracias!) Real-Salt-Bae-Full.jpg|by Galax! (thank you!) doodles.jpg|Raccoon and Maple being sisters by Enigma! (because they like doodling my characters for some reason? they’re a weirdo) IMG 2170.png|Canon styled ref by The Wolves Heart (thank you!!) Mapleanthro.PNG|by a Peril (merci!!!!) Saple,,.png|Saple shipart by Engima! (ahhHHh they're so cute I LOVE THEM!!!) S a l t y.png|by Dew! (what a beauty :o) She_do_a_leap.png|by Enigma! (thank you for the art and birthday wishes!!!) 1519253723577-1019477500.jpg|Sapphire and Maple by Arrow! (thank you for the art and birthday wishes!) What are they smug about.png|another fusion with Enigma's OC by what a good I love mis match colors by marbly cake-dc3omkz.png|fusion of Day's fursona and Maple by Day! (thank you!!!) Hollow.PNG|by a very good furry that likes cats (boi you need to stop spewing out such good art) Salt salt salt.jpg|by my infinite slice of pizza making friend (thank you so much!!!) salty_maple_syrup.png|by ploob (merci mon amie!) Mappity-maps.jpg|by one of my friends! Maple the SandWing MudWing by Icy.jpg|by Icyxwolf! (gracias!) Maple bounce.gif|bouncy, pixel Maple by Dayyyyy!! (Thank you!) Maple vs. Magic.gif|Maple vs Magic by Day! (merci!) |-| Headshots= H E A D S H O T S Icy.png|by arrow (ice ice baby) Saple is life.png|by arrow (sometimes two gals are just in love yknow. also yes saple is a way of life) cant stop running.png|by morrows! (this good bday present yes) Saple content i didnt know i needed.png|by hunts (im being so well fed with saple content) The opportunity of the formerly intimidating.png|by sebastion the worm (i thought this was sapphire for the longest time because maple never smiles. shes only emo, angry, or sad) Dead_or_alive.png|by FarStrikrKrysanthShimmr yeehawwey yeehaaaaaargh Untitled27 20191224230602.png|by Santa Claus (thanks santa!) Saple.png|by Arrow (just a pair of gays in love) Saltmaster.jpg|by Arrow (the file name is a well deserve title) Im bad at love,.png|by Fatey! (what a miniature devil) 24ed7d4b-ef17-4c52-97b1-b7b609d0460e(5).png|w/ by Marx! (im going to fight your art supplies and that is a promise) 2f1b69f7-e74e-40d5-b0cb-b5329714290d.png|w/o background by Marx! 20190915 211905.jpg|by Granite! (wow im love) She looks more worried than salty and grumpy dammit.png|by Sunset!! (she actually looks pretty cute here) Billie eilish but she is maple how cool.png|by Dew!! (its maple ellish!) Laughy sapphy and angery.png|by my nemesis! (ive been blessed by saple goodness) You're losing a star for that.png|by vriska! (the local gremlin) confusedscreaming.png|by Beepy! (the chaotic energy radiating from this image is too powerful) Maple by mar-ble.png|by J-Haskell! (this is so beautiful i HAVE to stan) 14F696C5-316C-45EE-91CC-E0A86C302DB0.png|by Sunset! (many thanks!!!) UmUSensei.jpeg|by Sab! (the ultimate salt rush) Easter Maple.png|by Wisteria! (the easter maple has arrived) CootMaple.png|by Pumpkin! (this here is a grumpy ball of sunshine) Screenshot 2019-04-19-16-09-16-1-1.png|by Ravenclaw! (shes so pretty!!!!) Dczizy2-0cff9098-e025-4c9f-a352-a7ce3db64b87.png|by Enignom (!!!!!!!!) Saple Power.png|by Wisteria! (hehe the gay jumped out) --3 Maple.jpg|by Wisteria! (thank YOU!!!) Family Photo (doodle).png|by Wisteria! (theyre so soft and cute i LOVE this) im running out of file names.png|by vriska! (honestly same) badum.png|by seaviper! (she might just steal your bones if you dont give her gifts) Hehe beauty.jpg|by shark fin! (HEART EYES) File:Maple is still irritated.png|by Skyfire!! (honestly this file name is a mood) Image0-1.png|by Enignom (su made them do it smh-) 10 pictures taken moments before disaster (in this case, maple stabbing someone's kidneys).png|by Skyfire!! (i see greatness in this one) Maple winter edit.jpg|by MK!! (tis the season to be salty) The salt burns within.png|by Grapecakes!! (vibrates with gratitude!!) Bellyache.jpg|by Verglas!! (the salt is strong with this one) File:8CCF8855-4F9D-496A-ACEC-3E439D265C2F.png|by enigma owu Lavender by iinfini tea dcv8hsf-pre.jpg|by Infinity!! (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Maple By Feath.jpg|by Featherflight (thank you!!) Her saltiness.jpg|by Arrow (gosh darn it arrow) Saltyboi.png| by Dew! (le improvement est tres tres bon) Fasdf.PNG|by Fatey (this is so freaking pretty even if there are stupid fidget spinners in the background) It maple sketch.png|by Enignom (what the frickity frick frack-) YOU GOT ME THERE!!.png|by Marx (what even is this) Icy's Aesthetics.jpg |by Arrow (thank you!! <3) Maple-COLLAGE.jpg |by Peak (this is so gosh darn nice) The salt queen.jpg|by Dreaming (thank you!!) Fatey's a butthole.png|by fatey the butt (smh) You're a salty one.png|by Shimmer-Rain (thank you very much!!!) Big and little.png|by Morrows (the salty duo,,, thank you!) Tell me pretty lies.png|by me, surprisingly (semi-decent angsty child) Agnery.png |by Resa! (merci!) Angry emoji.png|Fake headshot by Engima! (gosh darn it enigma) Salty salt of the salt.jpg|sketch by Pearl! (thank you!!) Mapple.png|by the butt (stop making me art or die) MaplebySab.png|by Sab! (thank you!) Bootiful sonas.png|by BlackDragon! (Maple is the third dragon on the right. gracias!) Shrug.png|by Engima! (enigma’s sleep loopey just roll with it) Hollow by marbly cake-dcd9qoi.png|older Maple by Day! (how dare you wife) The other file didnt work wow.png|by Emu!! (what a magnificent salt) Im tired of this.png|by Fatey! (thank you,,) 1526527505 tmp ha.png|by Dray (i have no idea why she drew this and wanted it revealed to the world) Screen Shot 2018-05-15 at 6.50.08 PM.png|by Lizard (thank you so much!!) Real-Salt-Bae.jpg|by Galax! (thank you!) Happy-salt-day-2k18.jpg|Maple and Destiny by Galax! (gracias!!) Whenthesaltinessisjustright.jpg | by Constellation! (when the saltiness is just right) 180505 230941 236.jpg| by Aquamine! (thank you!) Maple by Coyote.jpg| by Coyote! (thank you!) SAPLE.png| by Finny! (merci mon amie!!! aren't they just adorable??) Cuties.jpg| by Enigma! (thank you!!!) More saple.jpg| by Enigma! (thank you!!!) C6f65c1f-b336-4a24-a985-8e18601bb080-1.png|by Marx (gracias!!) 15238260554351680492607.jpg|by Arrow! (thank you!!!) A sea stained red gift by mintumbrellas-dc8x00s.jpg|a gift from Mintumbrellas on DA (thank you so much!! <33) MMMM.png|by Cloud(thank you!! ^.^) Mappppppp.PNG|by my friend here who I love very much (thank you!) (Salty) Maple (Syrup) (Feb. 21 2018) (Happy Birthday Icebutterfly116!).png|by Wildfire(thank you!) mappy.png|by a very good furry that likes cats (thank you spew friend!) Lesbihonest.PNG|Wives <3 by Wongs (Gracias!) MAPLEgift.png|by Finny! (thank you and merry Christmas!) IMG 0996.gif|gif by Rainbowdew! (thank you!!) IMG 0989.png|by Rainbowdew! (merci beacoup!) Maple.jpeg|by Fawn! (thank you!!) Mappy!.png|by a Peril Salty Maple.png|by Bris! (thank you so much!) Salty Maple Background.png|by Bris! (thank you! I really appreciate it) Huggles.jpg|by Zephyrhart (merci!) Salty Maple Syrup.jpeg|by Cindering (thank you!) Maple -1.jpeg|by Cindering (Thank youssss~) Maple day.png|by Day! (thank you so much!) Maple cropped.png|cropped by Day! (Thank you!) Maple no background.png|Without background by Day! (thank youuu) jfgjftjgj.png|by my WoF forums friend, Marx (Thank you!) Fox.jpg|Look at this cunning little thing, her SPIRIT ANIMAL Maple Tree.jpg|Typical Maple Tree Maaaaple.png|by Soi-ke! (Thanksssss!) MapleByMalice.png|by Malice (Thankssssss) Mapleeeeee.png|by Eniggy! (Thankssss) MMMMMMMaple.png|by Infinity! (merci!) Maple.jpg|by Copper (thank you very much!) MapleTheSandwing.jpg|by Max! (Thanks!) Gehehebehvedv.PNG|by NS! (thank you!) Maple.png|by Dray (thank you!) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Miscellaneous